Hubbard Avenue
Hubbard Avenue is a road passing through the hilly region of Palm Bay Heights in Ocean View, west of the more "urban" areas of Paradise City. It is mainly a residential area with many middle class and higher end homes as well as residential buildings. Despite being on par with Lambert Parkway in length, Hubbard Avenue only has 4 solo events at its intersections. Layout To the North, Hubbard Avenue starts at the Lambert Parkway intersection, just South of Lawrence Road and 7th Street. It arcs around while climbing up the hill to finally head southbound alongside the I-88 Freeway, the road notably gives access to 4 ramps that lead to I-88 Section 3 with a branch road to receive the ramps. The road continues South, more or less straight since it swerves, leans left and right while sloping briefly upwards. Once level, the Avenue reaches the T-intersection with 2nd Street and interestingly enough, traffic is forced onto this new road when traveling southbound since that lane curves and heads on East, the same layout is found on the opposite side for the northbound lane (it is thus impossible to manage a single oncoming record on Hubbard Avenue when heading South. Having passed the intersection, Hubbard Avenue is reduced to a 2 lane road that winds down dangerously South around the satellite dish bearing hill. After a series of bumps and turns, Hubbard Avenue slopes down and meets with Harber Street. It continues southbound for a short distance and then it starts curving West around the hill and slopes upwards, snaking left and right passing by a Makeshift Ramp and a natural dirt bump before meeting with South Rouse Drive's tunnel opening. The road slopes up again, heading South-West passing just North of a small Lake. Along the final stretch of this long road, it passes under a hill thanks to a short tunnel over the I-88 and finally meets at the 4-way intersection with Lambert Parkway, East Lake Drive and Manners Avenue. Events 4 offline events can be found along this road. Shortcuts Hubbard Avenue features some off-road areas, but most are either pedestrian paths part of a larger, longer public park or driveways passing in front of homes. Some lead to other roads and help shave precious seconds off any time while some help players cut bends or stay safe from rivals. They are listed from North to South. Lambert Parkway A few hundred yards before the Lambert Parkway intersection, drivers can enter a path that will take them through a long park and deliver them on Lambert Parkway at the 3rd Street intersection. This can be taken in the opposite direction (which is somewhat easier). Hubbard Avenue Nearing the top of the first slope, players can easily use a path located on the left (inside of the turn) to cut the last portion of the bend, before the Avenue straightens out. Naturally it can be used in the opposite way. I-88 Section 3 Since there is a small lane that connects Hubbard Avenue and the access ramps, an intersection is created and dirt tracks let players rush in and out of the East ramps. Both tracks can be taken in either direction and the northern one leads naturally to the previously mentioned shortcut. 2nd Street Shortcuts with this road have some of the most intricate layouts in Paradise City. *When traveling southbound, players can keep to the right of the road by driving on a path, it will continue on and send players on 2nd Street. *Taking the southern shortcut for those traveling northbound is harder since the turn is sharper. This can be handled more comfortably by using the path on the opposite side of the road that drives players straight. Harber Street From the south of the 2nd Street intersection, and all the way down to the Harber Street intersection runs a pedestrian path (with several lamp posts) that serves as a sheltered alternate route that ultimately leads to Harber Street. It can only be taken in one direction and there are no shortcuts provided for northbound heading players. Hubbard Avenue *A shortcut running on the West side of the road provides a long jump for those fast enough, traveling southbound it also offers a Billboard. It does not save time and is more useful in Stunt Run or Marked Man events. *Another curve cutting shortcut: a small tunnel passes through the hill marked by a large satellite dish, it saves a reasonable amount of time and it is recommended to take it in any case. South Rouse Drive Nearing the intersection from the East, players wanting to turn left (head South) on this road will be able to make use of the dirt path cutting the otherwise very sharp corner. I-88 Section 4 When approaching from the West, directly after the intersection and before the overpass bridge, players can choose to take another dirt path to the right that will lead players through another billboard before dropping them down on the Interstate. Landmarks of Interest Listed from North to South *In Ocean View :*'Paradise City sign :*'Ocean View Residential :*'Paradise Amphitheater *In Park Vale :*'Paradise City Telecommunications Station (and it's Satellite Dish) :*'''Park Vale Lake Gameplay Strategies *Race events: :Few races require players to use this road (except for the ones that start on Hubbard Avenue). Lacking decent enough shortcuts and not offering any advantageous routes to any finishing location, it is inadvisable to include Hubbard Avenue in one's itinerary. *Road Rage: :For Road Rage, Hubbard Avenue proves to be on par with other standard roads: it offers some dangerous hazards as well as other more useful protruding objects that helps to score Wall Takedowns. *Stunt Run: :Players running for a high Stunt Run score will be let down by the lack of Stunt opportunities along Hubbard Avenue. There are some Makeshift Ramps to be found, and 2 Billboards to be smashed. If anything, Hubbard Avenue is nothing more than a road that leads to the more important stunt areas depending on your direction of travel. *Marked Man: :Drivers escaping from rivals will enjoy taking cover from them thanks to the numerous sheltered shortcuts running along the road. See Also *South Rouse Drive *Manners Avenue *East Lake Drive